a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to eye glasses and accessories therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to devices intended to secure spectacles, eye glasses, and the like in releasable attachment to one or more articles of a wearer's clothing when they are not in use to correct the user's vision.
b. Description of the Prior Art
If those wearing glasses always kept them on their face, there would be no need for the present invention. However, wearers of eye glasses take off their glasses for many reasons. The reasons include the fact that many people require reading glasses. Reading glasses are not useful when these type of wearers are looking at medium or long distance objects. In fact, such reading glasses detract from a wearers' vision when viewing objects and medium or long distances.
When an eye glass wearer takes off their glasses, it is common to lay them down somewhere.
If there is no convenient place to lay them, a wearer will often try to stick them in a pocket or the like. The glasses tend to fall out of the pocket and break or get stepped on. Therefore, there is a need for a device to secure eye glasses to the clothing of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,654 and 4,496,224, both to Allen, disclose different types of an eye glass frame with a pocket clip. Both of the devices disclosed by Allen use a component which is adjacent to the lens itself as a clip member for attaching the eye glasses to a wearer's clothing.
More typically, clips are or have been attached to the temple pieces or side pieces of eye glasses. Then, when the eye glasses are slid into the wearer's pocket, the clip attached to the temple piece slides over a portion of the clothing and clips onto the clothing by pressing it against the temple piece. These types of clips are well known. Unfortunately, for some reason, eye glass manufacturers have failed to provide these clips as a standard part of eye glasses typically sold to consumers.